Ouran Musicals
by OzTheGreatAndPowerful
Summary: One shot drabbles where the characters sing. Several pairings. Requests are accepted.
1. Friends

**Title: "Friends"**

**Author: Jaden Dalton**

**Summary: Random songs and such ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own: Ouran or its characters, or The Beatles or their music.**

**Summary: Song Drabble. Tamaki sings, as do others. Tamaki needs to prove how much he cares about his host club friends, much to their dismay. "With a little help from my friends", by the Beatles. One shot. Mentioned: Hikaru/Haruhi, Tamaki/Haruhi**

**

* * *

**

**Title: Friends**

"Tamaki-sempai!"

Tamaki was going on one of his tangents about beauty, and the host club members were slightly annoyed.

"And then you-…. What?"

Everyone stared him down.

"You know, boss. Sometimes I wonder how much you really need us." Stated Kaoru.

"I know!" Seconded Hikaru. "He seems to be able to handle a whole conversation by himself. Maybe he doesn't even need us to manage the host club."

"What? No! I do need you guys!"

Haruhi caught on to the joke.

"Yeah, sempai, why are we even here? I mean….do you really even need us?"

"Guys! Of course I do…and I'll prove it!

Kyoya stopped writing in his book.

"Uh-oh."

Everyone looked at him, while Tamaki bustled around the room.

"What is it Kyoya Sempai?"

"Well…"

He pushed in his glasses.

"Our king has a recent infatuation with singing…."

Everyone slowly turned around. Tamaki had a microphone.

"Ready guys?" ok!"

He walked very quickly in between his friends, singing a few words to each.

Tamaki: "What would you do if I sang out of tune, would you stand up and walk out on me?"

"Yes" They reply in unison.

Tamaki: "Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song and I'll try not to sing out of key!"

Hikaru and Kaoru started laughing. Kyoya was doing his best to retain his normal cool demeanor. Hunni was dancing, and Mori was his normal impassive self. Haruhi was cowering.

"Oh I get by with a little help from my friends. I eat pie with a little help from my friends (I don't even think the host club members know the meaning of the word drugs, so I changed the lyrics to something Tamaki would totally say. Come you, you know he would.) I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends."

The twins laughed harder, and now Haruhi had joined them.

Nervous sideways glance at Haruhi.

"What do I do when my love is away?"

Hikaru: "Does it worry you to be alone?"

Tamaki: "How do I feel by the end of the day?"

Kaoru: "Are you sad because you're on your own?"

Tamaki: "No, I get by with a little help from my friends. I eat pie with a little help from my friends, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends."

He grabbed Haruhi and started spinning with her in a circle. The rest of the host club circled around them.

All: Do you need anybody?

Tamaki: I need someone to love!

All: Could it be anybody?

He stops spinning and let's go. Haruhi falls to the ground.

Tamaki: I want someone to love. Oh!

He helps her up, but doesn't let go of her hands.

Tamaki: Would you believe in a love at first sight?

She turns away, his hand glides to her shoulder.

Haruhi: Yes, I'm certain that it happens all the time.

Tamaki: What do you see when you turn out the light?

Hikaru swipes his hand off her shoulder.

Hikaru: I can't tell you but I know its MINE!

Tamaki: I get by with a little help from my friends, I eat pie with a little help from my friends, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends.

Tamaki steps on a chair. The twins fall on their knees.

Twins: Do you need anybody?

Tamaki: I need someone to love.

Mori (Mono-tone): Could it be anybody?

Tamaki: I want someone to love!

"I get by with a little help from my friends, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends, yes, I eat pie with a little help from my friends, with a little help from my friends!"

He struck a pose on the chair. The twins looked at each other and shrugged. Everyone stared around the room. Kyoya broke the silence first.

"Tamaki?"

"Yes?"

"Never…. Do that again…"


	2. I'm not your boyfriend, Baby!

**Title: "I'm Not Your Boyfriend, Baby"**

**Author: Jaden Dalton**

**Summary: Random songs ^.^ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own: Ouran or its characters, or 3oh!3 or its songs.**

**Summary: Song Drabble. This is my version of what happened if Kyoya had let Renge's obsession continue till he snapped. Song: "I'm not your boyfriend" by 3oh!3. Rated for language. Random idea I had. Listen to the song and you'll see why it cuts off where it did and why Mori sings those specific parts. It may be stupid and OOC, but I like it.**

**

* * *

**

**Title: I'm Not Your Boyfriend, Baby**

"Kyoya sempai, everyone's gonna leave, you have to do something!"

Because of Renge's tactless actions, everyone in the club was prepared to quit (Excluding Tamaki and Kyoya himself.). Haruhi knew she still had a heavy debt and wasn't about to be left alone with the Prince, the Shadow King, and the Otaku. Kyoya paused his pen.

"What do you mean Haruhi?"

"Exactly what I said. Look, Mori-sempai and Hunni-sempai are halfway out the door already, and I wouldn't put it past the twins to jump out the window."

"Hmm, I see…"

Just then, Renge leapt on Kyoya's back.

"Hi sweetie! My dad says we can hold the wedding next week! So I already took the liberty to find you the perfect tux!

"What?"

She jumped down.

"Our wedding, silly! Now, I've just got to call your father and-"

The phone flew out of her hands.

"….."

"Kyoya, WH-why?" Renge gasped.

"Renge, your taking this too far…Go home…"

"But, we're engaged! I thought you'd want me around to plan-"

"There is no wedding, we are not engaged. Now go home."

"But….I thought…You and I"

Kyoya's voice rang out, echoing through the whole room. Everyone froze as he sang:

"I'm not your boyfriend, baby!"

With each word, he backed her up.

"I ain't your cute little sex toy. I'm not your lion or your tiger. Won't be your nasty little boy. I'm not your boyfriend baby! I can't grant your every wish. I'm not your knight in shinning armor."

She was against a wall. He kissed her cheek

"So I just leave you with this kiss"

He turned and walked away from her.

Kyoya: "You can catch me on the speed-train."

All: "Beeper on a three-way"

Kyoya: "Shinin' with the gleam chain, and your honey givin' me brain. You can catch me watchin' AI"

Hikaru: "Kaoru, its game time."

Hunni holds up Usa-chan.

Hunni: "Pinkie with the same shine."

Mori: "Big poetic canine. "

Kyoya: "You know I rep this shit."

He put his hand on his heart.

Kyoya: "I got it tatted on my skin. And if you're fucking with my club, then you're fucking with my kin. You know I rep this shit. I got my hand up on your chest. Motherfuckers best believe it, that you're fucking with the best. I'm not your boyfriend, baby,  
I ain't your cute little sex toy, I'm not your lion or your tiger, won't be your nasty little boy."

Kyoya froze in his defensive pose, when another voice rang out.

Tamaki: "I'm not your boyfriend, baby, I can't grant your every wish,

I'm not your knight in shining armor, So, I just leave you with this kiss"

"EWWWW! I don't want you!"

Renge knocked him over.

Mori: "Kill the lights"

The lights go down. Kyoya gestures to Haruhi.

Kyoya: "These children learn from cigarette burns, fast cars, fast women and cheap drinks."

Mori: "It feels right."

Kyoya: "All these asphyxiated, self medicated; take the white pill you'll feel alright."

Mori: "Kill the lights"

The lights shut off. Spotlight on Kyoya.

"You see Renge; there are harder lives out there. They may not affect you yet, but they will. Where are your priorities?"

He gestures to Haruhi again.

Kyoya: "These children learn from cigarette burns, fast cars, fast women and cheap drinks."

"Hey sempai, what are you getting at?"

Mori: "It feels right."

Kyoya: All these asphyxiated, self-medicated-

"Alright enough!"

Haruhi turned the lights back on.

"I've had enough! And stop referencing me to the hard life, sempai!"

Everyone stared.

"I think what he means, Renge, is that he's not interested, and you should devout your time to something more

precious. There's not a moment to waste you know. Plus, you deserve someone better."

"You, know, Haruhi. It's not smart to insult the person in charge of your debt."

"Sorry sempai."

Renge stared at Haruhi.

And things pick up where they left off….


End file.
